Love at First Sight
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: This is yaoi that is about Ike x Marth. Ike lost a battle and ended up in hospital from an unknown feeling that he felt when he laid eyes on Him. What is this feeling, and does He feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of the Fanfiction Universe! This is my first fanfiction so NO HATE. This is a yaoi fanfiction that is about Ike x Marth. I got to know about these characters through a game called Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and so this fanfiction is based in that game, but it has some real life tied up in it. If you don't get what I mean, read on! Hope you like it and enjoy! :D

Ike is well known for being a high class fighter. His strategies are clever. His moves are swift. Most importantly, his sword is powerful. Ike signed up for a fight with 3 other people, which were Samus, Link and Marth. "Marth?" Ike suddenly thought. "Cute name." Ike was confident he was going to win.

He strolled out onto the battle field waving, winking and blowing kisses to his adoring fans. He looked over at his opponents and saw...him. His heart stopped and an unknown feeling came over him. Ike forgot about the fight, and focused all his attention on his flowing blue hair and beautiful face. Their eyes locked but before anyone could say anything the fight started.

The crowd was screaming "We like Ike! We like Ike!" Ike felt weak from the feeling he felt and still feeling when he locked eyes with that person. He wanted to know his name and everything about him. What was this feeling? In the middle of Ike's daydreaming Link smacked him in the head with his shield. Ike let out a cry of pain, stumbled, then fell to the ground and lay there, his face swelling. The crowd gasped and went silent. Ike looked up and through his now blurred vision he saw him again. Ike heard him say "Hey, are you ok?..." Before Ike could hear anything else he gave into unconsciousness.

He was worried about Ike...

Ike stirred as He watched him lying there in a hospital bed with a bandage across his forehead. Ike's vision was still adjusting but he could make out the shiny, blue hair and the perfect face. It was him. Ike smiled.  
"What are you smiling at?" He said with a giggle.  
"Why are you here?" Ike said with a soft voice.  
"I was worried about you...you took quite a blow to the head..." He said warily.  
Ike looked straight into His eyes. "Whats your name?"  
"My name is Marth." Marth said with a proud expression on his face.  
"My name is Ike." Ike responded.  
Ike suddenly realised that there was a warm feeling spreading up his arm. Marth was holding his hand. Marth pulled his hand away slowly.  
"Sorry..." he muttered, but before he could put his hand on his lap Ike quickly grabbed his hand back. Marth gasped and with a shocked expression he said with a stutter "W...w...wha-" before he could finish Ike reassured Marth and said "It's ok. I like it." They both smiled.

-45 minutes pass-

Marth stroked Ike's hand.  
"Hey Ike, uhh..." Marth paused for a moment to think of what to say.  
"When I saw you out on the battlefield, I knew it was love at first sight. I always thought that was some corny phrase...so thats why I have to say this, I love you Ike." Marth turned and realised Ike was asleep. Marth sighed.

Next chapter coming soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Marth went home a few hours after Ike fell asleep.

In the morning Marth wanted to get to the hospital as quickly as he could. He realised he cared more about Ike than he actually thought. He wondered when he was going to be well enough to come out of hospital and be able to fight. He obviously can't fight with a concussion.

"Excuse me, but is it okay to go into Ike's room?" Marth asked the receptionist.  
"He's still asleep but if your quiet it should be okay."  
"Thank you."  
Marth slowly opened the door and peered his head around. Marth smiled. Ike looked like an angel sleeping. He tiptoed across the room and sat down on the chair next to Ike's bed. Marth clasped Ike's hand and gently kissed it. His hand felt so soft under his lips. Ike stirred and moaned. The moaning grew louder, like he was trying to cry out. His face showed horror. It looked like Ike was having a nightmare. Marth tried to calm him down.  
"Shhhhhhh..." Marth soothed as he stroked Ike's hand.  
"No...no..." Ike slurred, his head moving quickly left to right.  
"Ike!"  
"NO!"  
"Ike!" As Marth said that Ike's eyes snapped open and looked over at Marth. Suddenly Ike flew his arms around Marth in a desperate hug. Ike's hands gripped so tight like he was afraid to let go. Marth was startled, but he comforted the now gasping Ike.

Ike's POV  
My heart is racing.  
My dream...  
...Marth was dead in my dream...  
...I wasn't able to save him...

Marths POV  
Ike's hands grasped me tighter and he moans.  
The only thing I think of doing is to just stroke his back until he calms down.  
My shoulder is wet...  
...what is tha-  
Oh my God.  
He is crying.

Time skip - 30 mins

STILL Marths POV  
For half an hour Ike sobbed.  
I sat their, unable to take my hands away and let go of him.  
I've never heard him cry before. The fact that he's crying in front of me makes me love him even more.  
3rd person POV  
He slid his hands away and grabbed his bandana and wipes his tears away with it.  
"I'm sorry..." Ike choked out.  
Ikes hand was laying gently on the bed, and Marth grabbed it, intertwining their slender fingers.  
"It's Ok."  
Marth smiled, cupped Ikes face and wiped a lonely tear. Ike looked like a lost puppy when he was just staring into Marths eyes.  
Out of nowhere, they both leaned in and...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that the last chapter was so short! I promise this will be longer! This chapter has mostly Marth in it BTW.

...the door flung open.  
"Hey Ike!" A shrieky voice said.  
"Link?" Ike had a look of shock on his face.  
"Yeh I just wanted to see if you were alright 'cause y'know, it was me who hit you on the head." Link did an almost cartoony smile as if he had come straight out of a manga. Marth sighed and sat back in his seat. Ikes heart dropped as Marths comforting hand slid away from his grasp.  
"So when are you getting discharged from this clinical hell-hole?" Link said as he shut the door behind him.  
"I'm not sure. I still have a concussion so..." Ikes voice faded and he looked down, his face turning pale.  
"Are you ok Ike?" Marth said with a concerning tone of voice as he swerved his arm around the warriors broad neck.  
"Yeh man, your cheeks are green." Link said, inspecting Ikes face.  
Ikes POV  
My heads going crazy...  
...I suddenly feel weak...  
...my vision is doubling...  
...I feel like I'm going to...to...  
3rd Person POV  
With the last of his strength Ike grabbed Marths hand. Marth gasped and looked at Ike but before Marth could say anything Ike losened his grip as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he passed out letting his body drape over Marths arm that was around Ikes neck.  
"Get the nurse." Marth said not taking his eyes off of Ike.  
"K-k!" He said as he bolted out the door, voice wavering.  
Marth looked at Ikes lifeless body in despair. Marth starting to fight back tears and swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat lay Ike back on his bed.  
Marths POV  
He looks...dead.  
That's when I lost it.  
I started bawling at the thought.  
I could not stop the tears, no matter how hard I tried.  
I let the tears roll off my nose and onto Ikes sickly-pale hands.  
My velvet clothing was getting soaked in salty tears that were full of my grief.  
3rd Person POV  
Suddenly the lifeless body began spasming like a bolt of electricity was going to his head down to his feet.  
The prince shed more tears and squeezed the burly hand to stop himself from howling even louder.  
The blonde swordsman came back with a nurse which told the two to go outside.  
Marth started to cry even louder than before and his best friend Link reassured him. "Ssh, he'll be fine. Don't get yourself worked up." The blonde rubbed Marths arm and squeezed both his hands and said "We just need to keep strong!"  
Marth kept thinking "No it's not going to be fine. My love is going to die and..."  
"I didn't even say that I love him!" Marth said that bit out loud and when he realised that he slapped his quite feminine hands to his mouth.  
"What?" Link looked shocked at first but he realised, this was his best friend. He can't argue who he should and should not fall in love with. Even if it turns out he's gay he will support his mate no matter what.  
"What did I just say? Don't worry." Link stated, emphasizing the 'don't'.  
Marth was surprised, he thought his hyrulian friend would hate him for being gay. But he couldn't question it. He needed all the support he could get out of this bad situation.  
"Now come on. Let's go down to that nice cafe, grab a bite to eat and calm down." He said, putting a hand on his far shoulder.  
"Ok..." Marth whispered.

-Time skip 1 hour-

Marth headed towards Ikes room alone, his friend was being considerate and letting him be alone with Ike. He opened the door and there was Ike, lying there lifeless, with an oxygen mask with some liquid going into his arm via a canular. Marth had one glance at this and shut the door and leaned against the wall. As his sadness grew stronger he got weaker and weaker and started sliding down the wall in despair. He held his face in his hands and just thought the same thing: "Why?" How did a little knock on the head do this kind of damage? There's got to be something else. Suddenly a thought came into Marths head.  
Marths POV  
"I love him. I need to be there for him."  
With that thought in my mind, my strength came back to my limbs and I was able to get up and go into Ikes room.  
Oh Ike...I'm so hopelessly in love with you. I want to protect you from everything that comes your way. But this time a wasn't able to. Sort of like that dream you had last night that you told me about. You weren't able to save me. Now it's vice-versa.  
I sat down and scooped up the lifeless floppy hand and intertwined our fingers.  
Even though Ikes fingers were motionless, it still felt like before when we were about to kiss.  
To make up for that moment, I got up, moved the bangs from his face and kissed him lightly.  
(3rd Person POV: Ikes other hand moved a little bit when Marths lips made contact with his skin. Marth was too deep in his own thoughts to notice.)  
I put both of my hands around his hand and smiled as I looked down on him.  
If only you were awake.  
If only.  
If only...  
3rd Person POV  
Suddenly a nurse burst in the room. Marth recognised her as the nurse who helped Ike when he passed out.  
"I've came to inform you on Ikes condition right now. He's in a temporary coma, should come out of it soon, a-" Marth cut her off.  
"What do you mean 'temporary'? How long?"  
"Oh just under 24 hours or so. Anyway the reason he had his episode, is not because of epilepsy or body temperature, it was a mental thing. Don't worry it's not like a mental breakdown, he should be the same when he wakes up, it's like he didn't get to do something, and he was beating himself up over it. It might not have shown on his face, but deep down, he would have been experiencing something that I can't comprehend."  
(AUTHORS NOTE: This illness is fiction made up by yours truly. I put it in there to really show that Ike really loves Marth.)  
"So, do you mean he was so close to doing something, but when he didn't do it, he just got way past depressed and mentally passed out? Or something?"  
"Sort of like that yes. Don't worry about a thing. He should be alright when he wakes up, it just will take a few minutes for him to remember his surroundings and for his voice to come back."  
"O...ok..."  
"Alright then, see you later!" The nurse shut the door behind her.  
Marths POV  
I can not contain my exitement!  
Ike's going to be ok!  
I smiled the biggest smile ever and cried tears of joy.  
I sat down, pulled my chair closer to Ike and clasped his hand with both my hands.  
Don't worry Ike, I'll be with you until you wake up!

-Time Skip 5 hours-

3rd Person POV  
"I'm still here Ike." A tired voice said. Marth yawned.  
"I saw your head move an hour ago, and that's all I need to keep me going. Just one little twitch." Marth felt crazy talking to himself, but it would keep him from sinking into depression. Marths grip loosened on Ikes hand and he leaned his head on his other arm. His eyesight began to blur, and his eyelids grew heavier. As they got heavier, he began to slide down his arm until he finally gave into the world of dreams head resting on Ikes shoulder.

-Time skip 15 hours-  
(AN: Yeah, Marth was THAT tired.)

3rd Person POV  
The blue haired prince stirred as he felt movement.  
Marth got up and realised Ike was waking up. He smiled and intertwined their fingers. Ikes eyes fluttered open and was staring blankly in the opposite direction that Marth was sitting. His eyes were empty.  
"Ike..." Marth beckoned.  
Ike slowy turned his head and stared blankly at the prince who was smiling through tears. It's like Ike couldn't see Marth.  
Ike blinked a few times and colour came back into his eyes. He squinted.  
"...M...Marth?" Ike said it like he was trying to guess the name of a complete stranger. Before Marth could reply, he pulled of his oxygen mask and strength fueled by love came back into Ikes strong arms. Ike grabbed hold of Marths shirt, pulled himself up and gave Marth a kiss he would never forget.  
Marth was startled at first but after a few seconds, he relaxed, closed his eyes and cupped Ikes angular face in his hands.  
It seemed like a lifetime to Marth before Ike pulled away and said, gasping for air "You...d...don't know how long I've been w...waiting to do that." Ike was stuttering because he couldn't breathe properly. His oxygen mask was the only thing keeping him still breathing. Ike didn't care.  
"I love you." Ike breathed.  
They both grabbed eachothers heads and passionately kissed eachother. They kissed for an eternity but Ike had to pull away because he couldn't breathe. Marth kindly put his mask back on him but neither of them took their gaze away from eachothers eyes.  
"I love you too."  
Marth wrapped his arms around Ike in a gentle hug. There hearts were beating so loudly that when they hugged they both could hear it. They gasped but hugged eachother tighter. Marth gave Ike little pecks on his cheek and neck. Ike just closed his eyes and relaxed letting his head rest on Marths shoulder.  
Ikes POV  
I'm in heaven now.  
Before I had a serious problem about me and Marth not kissing, that led me to a stupid oxygen mask and a canular.  
But now, we both love eachother and everything is perfect.  
Marth is endlessly kissing my neck and face.  
It feels so good.  
But, it sucks that I can't kiss him back.  
I pull my oxygen mask off, throw it down and grab Marths head.  
I can't take it anymore.  
I start kissing Marths neck but more passionately than his kisses are.  
I love him so much.  
Is there a limit to how much you love someone?  
I think my love is an endless stream that doesn't have an end. That love stream will never stop flowing.  
Never.  
NEVER.  
Marth suddenly pulls away as he realised I've taken my oxygen mask off.  
I thought he'd put it back on me but no.  
"I love you." Pours out his mouth.  
He seizes the opportunity to grab my shoulders and kiss me.  
I love him so much...  
3rd Person POV  
A drop falls from the warriors eye. Ike pulls away from Marth, gasps and covers his mouth. The muscular man looks away ashamed and strangles out  
"I'm sorry..."  
Marth smiled and said "Why are you apologizing? I think you look cute when you cry." The (quite feminine) male grabbed Ikes chin and pulled his face closer. Marth spent a few seconds just gazing into Ikes now very red and glazed over eyes before diving in for yet another kiss. Ike really couldn't breathe now. He was breathing in but he couldn't breathe back out. It sounded like he had the hiccups. Marth kindly -once again- put his oxygen mask back on. Marth hugged Ike gently. Marth shed a tear as he heard how weak Ikes breathing was. Ike rested his cheek on Marth shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt safe in his lovers arms


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is the last chapter to this story but don't let your heart sink, because I am gonna post a one-shot soon so...umm...please enjoy!

3rd Person POV

-Time Skip 10 hours-

The warrior named Ike lies in a bed. The sun came up about an hour ago, and is now shining through the window in his room. Ike slowly and gently opens his eyes. He smiled as he felt the lovely warm rays on his skin. He just happened to look down at his muscular arm and he realised his canular was gone. The nurse must have moved it in the middle of the night and he didn't even wake up. He still had the mask though.

Ikes POV  
The sun is so warm.  
It reminds me of...  
...Marths hands.  
We both admitted are love eachother last night.  
(AN: Last night was a blissful night filled with FLUFFINESS! For those of you who don't know what fluffy is: Fluffy = Hugs, holding hands and kisses -in the face and neck area-)  
Just remembering last night makes me smile.  
I feel much better than I did yesterday. Maybe, the medicine I needed was...  
...love.  
I turn my head around and almost die of shock.  
It was Marth.  
I get hit with a memory. I remember him letting me fall asleep on his shoulder. All the while, he was comfortingly hugging and stroking my hair.  
He is sitting back in his chair asleep.  
He is such a quiet sleeper I didn't realise he was there.  
I grab my cape that was draped over the foot of my hospital bed and drape it over my lover.  
I pull my oxygen mask down, cup his drooping face with one hand and kiss his cheek.  
Marth stirs in his sleep, but doesn't awaken.  
He looks so cute.  
Who would have thought, in just a few days, from being total strangers to being head over heels in love with eachother.  
I let his head fall as I let go and I lay back, snap the oxygen mask back on and rest my hand over my chest.  
My heart beat is slow. It's no where near as fast as my heart was pounding last night.  
3rd Person POV  
A nurse comes in the room. It's the same nurse that helped Ike in his "episode". She came in and checked the charts and breathing monitor.  
"Why do I still have this mask on?" Ike said emphasising the "l's" in "still".  
"Oh it's only a precautionary measure. Besides, your gonna get it taken off later today because your getting discharged."  
"W...w..what!?" Ike said that so loud, it woke up Marth with a start. Marths eyes snapped open as he jerked upwards.  
"What where what...?..." spilled out of his mouth, not really expecting an answer. Marth looked a bit dazed but he blinked a few times and he looked like his normal self, except his hair was sticking up out of all places.  
Marth realised he had caught the attention of the nurse and Ike. As he looked at Ike, Ike put a sympathetic expression on his face and said behind his oxygen mask  
"Sorry..."  
Marth lay back and wrapped himself in a cocoon of Ikes cape.  
Marths POV  
I yawn.  
God, I stayed up late last night.  
But it was for Ike.  
We were hugging at one point last night and Ike yawned. I said kindly  
"You can fall asleep on my shoulder you know...but only if you want to..." He yawned again, rested his cheek on my shoulder and closed his dark blue eyes. I smiled a warm smile and comforted Ike until sleep over took him.  
I love him SO much.  
It's unbelievable.  
I think, if my love where a weight, it would crush Ike despite how strong he is.  
Through tired eyes I look at Ikes handsome face as he talks to the nurse.  
My eyelids start to droop as sleep tries to snatch me back, but in my half asleep state I catch snippets of the conversation between Ike and the nurse.  
"When...?..."  
"...five hours...check up...discharged..."  
(FULL CONVO: Ike: When will I be discharged?  
Nurse: In about five hours from now, right after a check up to double check your okay and then you'll get discharged after that.)  
As soon as I heard the word "discharged" I escaped from the embrace that sleep had me in and was wide awake.  
"Discharged? What?" I shouted as I jerked up off the back of my chair. Ikes cape flew off my lap and on to the floor. Ike shifted along the bed towards me, reached down and picked up his cape as he said  
"Yeah, I'm getting discharged today in five hours." He flung his cape back over me as I lay back onto the back of the chair. He had a happy tone to his voice.  
3rd Person POV  
"You can *yawn* finally come to the arena and fight..." He slurred the end of the sentence as sleep caught him by the wrist again.  
"Well, good luck and see you later!" The nurse chimed as she left the room.  
Ike moved closer to the teal-haired prince.  
Ikes POV  
I moved my head closer to his ear as I realised Marth looked too tired to even move his head to listen to what I had to say.  
I whispered softly in his ear  
"I'll return the favour for last night..."  
When I said that I gently wrapped my arms around his limp, tired body. He lay his arm on my back as an attempt to try and hug me back.  
"Thanks...Ike..." His head drooped onto my neck as if he couldn't support it anymore.  
His eyes gradually got heavier and heavier as sleep coiled itself around Marth. Marths hand slid down my back after about two minutes as sleep had taken him prisoner.  
I smiled and lay him down on the chair. Before I moved away from him completely, I pulled my mask down once again, stroked his teal hair and then kissed him on the cheek and forehead. He stirred but didn't wake.  
I pulled my cape over his shoulders and snapped the mask back on.

-Time Skip 4 hours-

3rd Person POV  
The two males were sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, quite close. The feminine looking male was looking at the bandage the muscular male still had on from getting unfortunately hit by a hyrulian shield.  
(AN: Ike had taken his mask off as he felt he could breathe properly now.)  
"Does it still hurt..." Marth said as his finger touched the sensitive part of the wound. As soon as he did Ike jerked backwards and his face showed discomfort. It was obvious that hurt. Marths face was sympethetic.  
"Sorry..." He put his hand down thinking it would land on the bed but it lands on one of Ikes large hands. As soon as he did so, Marth gasped and his face flushed the colour of beetroot. Marth was looking down but Ike was just smiling at him.  
"Could you get my cape?" Ike asked, freeing Marth from his mask of red.  
"Uhh...uh...sh...sure..." Marth said knowing that embarrassment showed in his voice. He got up and walked around the bed. Marth, now a bit more relaxed said  
"I can't believe your getting discharged today, it feels like a millennia you've been in here." Marth picked up the red cape. Ike while putting his boots on said  
"Yeah, and I can't remember most of it." This made Marth laugh. His laugh was a higher pitch than normal. Ike started to laugh too, as his laugh was contagious. Ikes laugh was substantially a lower pitch than Marths. When they stopped laughing they got lost in eachothers eyes. Their eyes were locked for (it seemed like) hours, but Ike got up to break the spell. When Ike got up he felt dizzy as his vision started to blur. The warrior stumbled and started fall down.  
"Ike!" Marth yelled as he ran over, catching Ike before he hit the ground. Ike (due to reflexes) clung onto Marth for dear life. His wide eyes told Marth that he was obviously in shock.  
"I think I got up too fast..." Ike finally said, explaining everything with one sentence.  
"Yeah..." Marth said quietly as Ikes eyes were hypnotizing him. There was a quiet, almost awkward pause, until they (as if they read eachothers minds) both leaned in and kissed eachother. They both grabbed eachothers hands and intertwined eachothers fingers. This kiss started off quite light, but it soon got passionate after seconds. When it got to it's most passionate, they let go of eachothers hands and grabbed eachothers heads, both determined to make this kiss last. When the pair couldn't hold their breath any longer, they both pulled away. Their eyes were locked until Ike asked  
"Could you help me up please?"  
"Oh...sure." Marth grabbed Ikes arm and pulled him up. Ike brushed his cloak down and Marth patted down his hair. To break an awkward silence, Ike cupped Marth face kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
"Thank you." He said with a smile. Marth blushed again but it wasn't as intense as before. A nurse came in and they couple turned their heads to the door.  
"Hello!" She said as she walked in. "I see you've got your mask off."  
"Yeah well I took it off because Marth..." He points a finger at Marth. "...said my breathing was good."  
"Well let's check your breathing to see if he's right. I also need to do a blood pressure test to check if your blood pressure is back to normal, because when you had that episode your blood pressure went up a bit." Ike sat down on the bed as the nurse whipped out a stethoscope. Marth walked down the room and looked out the big window while the nurse did her check up on Ike.  
Marths POV  
I'd rather not watch the test, I'll give them some privacy.  
This gives me time to clear my head and think.  
I'm surprised that I get embarrassed easily when Ike does things that I'm not prepared for.  
For example, that kiss on my cheek. I wasn't expecting to get a "reward" per-say for helping him up.  
In a way, I kind of like it.  
This is hints that he really REALLY loves me.  
Which tells me I need to love him more.  
More than infinite.  
Past that until we break the love scale.  
My thoughts get interrupted by two thick arms snaking around me and hugging me from behind.  
"Guess what?" Ikes deep voice asked cheerfully.  
"What?" Ike comes closer to my ear and whispers three words that I've wanted to hear since the day Ike got here.  
"We can go." Ike started playing with a portion of my hair with one of his big hands.  
It took a few minutes to actually comprehend what he had just said but when I did, instead of saying anything, I escaped from his embrace, turned to look and him, and kissed him.  
I was SO happy.  
Ikes POV  
I was caught of guard when he kissed me, which made my face blush deep red.  
He pulled away from me after a few minutes.  
He looked straight at me, his eyes were sparkling and he was grinning from ear to ear. His arms made their way around my neck.  
"I'm so happy!" He giggles and his smile gets even larger.  
"You've made me blush...how...how is that possible...?" I ask, stunned.  
"Well it's possible alright. Now get ready to blush even deeper..." He dives in for another kiss, more passionate that the last one.  
I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back.  
We both pull away and once again, get lost in eachothers sparkling eyes.

-Time Skip 2 hours-

The door to a two-storey house bursts open and two men pile inside. Ike whipped his cape and boots off and Marth did the same. Marth jumped on Ike and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
"Your out of the hospital!" To return the kiss Ike kissed Marth quite passionately and Marth kissed back. Ike had an idea but he had to say it in the intervals when they were both catching their breath.  
"Hey...*kiss*...maybe we should...*kiss*...take this to the bedroom." Marth pulled away looked confused, but in moments his expression changed to a seducing smile.  
"Alri-" Marth was cut off because Ike had grabbed his wrist and was taking him upstairs.

-Scene change: Ikes bedroom-

Two men stood shirtless in the room and were kissing eachother passionately. Their arms were around eachother. Ike pulled away and said with a smile  
"Prepare yourself."  
The couple lay down onto the bed with their lips locked.

That was the last chapter! Sorry! Please write a review and NO HATE. If you've got nothing nice to say then don't say it! Peace out! :D :D :D One shot coming sooooooooon!


End file.
